HorseyBack
by NineKindsofCrazy
Summary: Ziva hurts her ankle and Tony offers her a ride on his back.


Disclaimer: I own NCIS. On DVD. That is all.

This story was brought to you by: My boredom. My recent craving to write anything that comes to mind. And the contemplation of the word 'piggy-back ride'.

Hello, readers. This is my first NCIS fic, and my second fanfic I've ever written. This two page story took an embarrassing hour and a half to write because I started to get off track and write too much detail that just made it sound stupid. And I totally fail at NCIS lingo and protocol and whatnot so I tried to only use a bare minimum because that's not what this story is about anyway. I also might have kinda stolen a little bit from the episode 'Switch', but whatever. Enjoy my random writings.

* * *

They got the call this morning that a dead Marine was found off Route 249.

"This is one of the things I do not understand about you Americans," Ziva said, as she carefully followed Tony down the side of the steep hill next to the road. "Why do you build your roads right by cliffs such as this? It seems to me as if you are asking for people to go bumbling down them."

"I think you mean 'tumbling', Ziva," Tony replied. "And this is hardly a cliff. It's a… really… steep hill," he struggled as he maneuvered around rocks to keep from tripping and possibly 'bumbling down'.

"I do not see the difference," said Ziva.

"Besides," Tony continued when he regained his footing as they neared the bottom of the hill, "maybe they made the roads like this to keep _some people_ from driving 90 miles an hour down them."

"Please, Tony, the highest I was going was 87-"

"I don't see the difference," Tony snapped back.

"_Besides_, "she continued. "I never would have lost control of the car and fallen down here."

It was then that Ziva's right foot slipped into a small, hidden hole in the ground. She fell forward, landing on her stomach next to Tony.

"Woah!" Tony said, looking down as Ziva started to sit up. "What was that you were saying about never falling down here?" he smirked when Ziva glared up at him.

"Just help me up," she said, extending her hand to him. Tony grabbed it and hauled her up.

"Ow," Ziva exclaimed suddenly, once she was back on her feet.

"What?" asked Tony.

"My ankle," was all Ziva replied, as she pulled up the hem of her pants to reveal her right ankle, already looking bruised and swollen.

"Ew," Tony said. Then he sighed, looking back up the hill. "I guess we'll just have to wait for Ducky to get here. Maybe he can do something for it."

"I will be fine," Ziva said. But as soon as she put pressure on her right foot, she hissed in pain and grabbed on to Tony's arm to steady herself again.

Tony's cell phone started to ring. He pulled it out and looked at the ID.

Flipping it open, he answered, "What is it McMuffin?"

"_Gibbs wants you two back up here. Now."_

"What? Why? We just got _down_ here!" Tony yelled back into the phone.

"_Geez, Tony, calm down_," McGee answered, "_And I don't know why. He just finished talking with the victim's wife, then came by and told me to tell you and Ziva to come back up. Now he's over talking to the cops._"

"Hold up, Probie, just tell Gibbs-"

McGee cut Tony off.

"_Hey, I gotta go. Just get back up here._" And McGee hung up.

"That's just great," Tony mumbled as he snapped his phone shut. He turned to Ziva. "Gibbs wants up back up there," he said, gesturing to the top of the hill. Ziva just sighed and started to very carefully hobble her way from where they just came.

"Hey, wait," Tony, stopped her with one had on her arm. "Here, why don't you get on my back and I'll carry you back up?"

"I will be fine," Ziva repeated her words from earlier. "And I have had much worse injuries in the past." Then she continued to limp up the hill.

"Yeah, I know," Tony said, moving beside her to offer her support. "But it's gonna take forever like this, and if we don't get up there soon, we- or at least me- are gonna get Gibbs' slapped for taking too long. It'll be less painful for both of us if you just get on my back."

Ziva took a moment to decide. "Fine," she said. "You may give me a horsey-back ride."

Tony laughed as Ziva climbed on to his back and they got situated. "Uh, it's 'piggy-back', Ziva." He began walking up the hill.

"That does not make any sense," scoffed Ziva, "Nobody rides on a pig. You would ride on a horse."

"Well, Ziva," Tony grunted, as he struggled walking uphill with the extra weight, "that's just one of the perks of living in America. Half the stuff we name doesn't make any sense. Like how you park on the driveway and drive on the parkway. Although, 'highway' makes sense in this situation," Tony eyed the road above them, "Damn, it's way up there."

"Hmm, perhaps, 'piggy-back ride' makes sense in this situation also," said Ziva, who moved her head right by Tony's. "You are built more like a pig than you are a horse." Her uninjured foot dug into his stomach for emphasis.

"Hey," Tony said indignantly, for both the jab of her foot and the jab of her words. "I've been told I have the muscle of a mustang. Besides, if anybody's built like a pig, it'd be McTellytubby."

And they continued their argument until they reached the top of the hill.

McGee, who was standing by the van, raised his eyebrows at the sight of Ziva riding on Tony's back.

"Uh," he stuttered, attempting to form some sort of question.

Tony responded with a sarcastic smile and forced three words through his gritted teeth.

"Horsey-back ride."

* * *

And there you have it. My second fanfiction ever!

This could very likely be my first and last NCIS fanfic ever, so I hope you enjoyed it.

_In other news_: I only have a week left of school! Maybe I'll have more time to get my writing fix that's been bugging me.

Also, if anyone has any suggestions or requests or ideas that they want to send me, I would be totally happy to see what I could do. Any fandom or genre or pairing. Thanks!


End file.
